Días de verano
by Mino S. Hunter
Summary: [En respuesta al Topic del Foro Iwatobi Swim Club: Te reto a escribir de...] Rin sólo quería divertirse con Sousuke en Samezuka, quería liberarse de Australia y sus competiciones por un rato, mas su hermana metió su cuchara y él terminó pensando a diario en unos ojos tan azules como el océano al crepúsculo. [RinFem!Haru] [Incompleta, hasta nuevo aviso]


**Hello~ De nuevo aquí, y sin actualización de Cerca D: Pero pronto habrá, I promise xD**

 **Quisiera que tomaran a este pequeño y le dieran una oportunidad, además, espero puedan comentarme todo lo que se les ocurra al respecto, (si no terminará en hiatus D: )**

 **Debo ponerlo xD Gracias al gran corazón de Zero (I love you, dear) esto ha podido traerse a ustedes seis días después del plazo asignado. Lo siento mucho, en verdad.**

 **June, espero le guste; si no, siéntase libre de mandarme lejos, en serio. Me encantaría saber qué opina :)**

 **Sin nada más, qué decir, lean, por favor.**

 **Disclaimer** : _Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction es en respuesta de **"Te reto a escribir de…"** , perteneciente al **Foro** ** _Iwatobi swim Club_**.

* * *

Habían sido ya cinco veces que le ofrecían unirse al Club de Basketball.

«Vamos, compañero, eres alto», «Apuesto a que eres rápido, ¿eh?».

Pero lo único que habitaba en su cabeza era una pequeña cosita llamada "natación" . Aquella que no podía dejarlo. Natación había crecido con el tiempo, al igual que él mismo. Se había vuelto una muchacha tan rebelde, tan incontrolable, tan poderosa.

Y sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos por lograr una buena dupla con ella, no podían importar menos. Ahora que se encontraba ahí, en plena primavera, rodeado de pétalos de cerezo, a inicios de curso, y con una hermana revoltosa ansiosa de su primer día como chica de Preparatoria.

Rin intentaba mantener en calma la furia que lo consumía, porque él había querido irse a Samezuka, la poderosísima (a palabras ajenas) Academia de Natación, donde estaba Sousuke, su mejor amigo al que no veía desde que se fue a Australia el verano de su primer año en Secundaria.

Vamos, había dejado koalas atrás sólo para cumplir el capricho de sus chicas, que decían sentirse solas sin él; lo mínimo que pedía era divertirse un poco ahora que su futuro en la natación a nivel mundial estaba asegurado. Pero no, oh, porque su hermana había insistido tanto en que fuera con ella a Iwatobi, «vamos, _oniichan_ , si te molestan los golpearé por ti.»

¡De ninguna manera! Realmente dudaba que alguien se pusiera a molestarlo sólo por ser el nuevo de una clase de Segundo; y claro que por supuesto que no iba a permitir que su hermana saliera a defenderlo, no porque eso no podría pasar en primer lugar, sino que quien se atreviese a tocar un sólo cabello pelirrojo de Gou Matsuoka lo pagaría con su vida.

La repentina falta de luz solar, que estaba dañando sus ojos por cierto, le hizo levantar la cabeza para mirar a un oso erguido. No, momento, era un chico. Que tenía una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que temió lucir tan prendado como lo hacía su hermana.

El muchacho carraspeó un poco y abrió la boca, Rin temió por sus tímpanos. Pero una voz dulce, casi melodiosa, les dijo:

—Visiten el Club de Natación. –Y les entregó un panfleto a cada uno con la imagen (grotesca, cabe decir) de lo que lucía como un pájaro con traje de baño, y se fue. La sonrisa sin abandonar sus labios.

Se quedó mirando el papel, analizando cada peque... Mierda, ¡Gou! ...Bueno, ya era tarde. Ella se encontraba frente al oso, (vale, debía preguntar por su nombre) y parecían emocionados. Rogó para que su hermana no mencionara que tenía un hermano nadador, y sobre todo, no sacara su obsesión por los músculos.

Ahí estaba, sacando conclusiones estúpidas cuando una ráfaga de viento arremetió contra todos los presentes, provocándole cerrar los ojos y soltar la hoja para cubrirse de la tierra que se elevó. Escuchó quejas, risas, gritos de chicas, y algo muy peculiar. Una voz.

Una voz de tono apagado, hasta cierto punto aburrido, que entonó un " _lindo_ ".

Y cuando abrió los ojos, los cerró de nuevo y los volvió a abrir, repitió el proceso por unas cinco veces hasta que la aparente ilusión frente a sus ojos murmuró un "qué desagradable".

El sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica frente a él lucía tan surreal. Ella misma lo era. Con ese cabello negro, largo hasta más allá de los hombros, ojos azules como el mar al crepúsculo y una figura tan delicada y hermosa que... Cóntrolate, Matsuoka. Sacudió la cabeza, poniendo fin a su descripción. Miró a la chica de nuevo, mientras ella permanecía impertubable de su posición sobre el espacio y sobre los pensamientos de Rin.

Fue hasta que el chico del Club de Natación se acercó a ellos, gritando _Haru_ y rompiendo la (incómoda, rara) atmósfera, que volvió por completo a sí mismo.

-Haru, he estado buscándote desde la mañana, _moo_. –Le dijo a la chica.

- _Oniichan_ , ¡nos inscribí en el Club de Natación! –Esa fue Gou, yendo hacia él.

Asintió a su hermana, estando pendiente de lo fraternal que lucían la chica bonita y el grandote. No parecían serlo como tal, es decir, el chico era castaño y de ojos verdes, sin mencionar que le sacaba como dos cabeza a la muchacha. Já. Vaya par.

Miró a Gou y sonrió, ellos no lucían tan distintos, ¿o sí? Bueno, su hermana tenía cada gusto raro que...

Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato.

—¡¿Que hiciste qué?!

* * *

 **So, espero haya gustado. Espero haya sido lo esperado. Espero que no decepcione mucho, al menos. Y espero que lo sigan xD que va para largo. Muchas gracias por estas oportunidades: la de intentarlo, y la que me cedieron al leer esto :3**

 **Nos leemos (espero que pronto) :D**

 **-MsH-**


End file.
